Voldemort Vs NATO
by Raptor2216
Summary: Idea drawn from Shock and Awe by Srelex. Voldemort has won. Harry Potter is gone, and the Order of the Phoenix is defeated. And, last of all, Voldemort has taken over Muggle Britain, and Muggles are now slaves to him. In the midst of this, the Prime Minister escapes and puts out a call for help. A call that NATO will answer. How will Voldemort fare in a war with NATO?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Raptor2216 here.**

 **I've come out with yet another fanfiction, and my second Harry Potter one. This is one I'll just be doing for fun whenever I have the time.**

 **Now, for those of you who haven't heard me admit it in other stories, I'm a bit of a military nerd. And, just a little while ago, I found an interesting fanfiction called** _ **Shock and Awe**_ **. The story was about Harry Potter being killed by Voldemort during his takeover in Deathly Hallows, and the Muggle Prime Minister calling in NATO to help retake Britain from Voldemort. It hasn't been updated in years, but I thought it was really interesting. So, I thought I would write a similar story.**

 **This story features Voldemort having presumably killed Harry in the Battle of Hogwarts. In this story, Nagini and the diadem are the only two Horcruxes still intact. With resistance to Voldemort among the Wizarding World in Britain virtually non-existent, the Prime Minister, now in hiding, calls in help.**

 **Also, to the author of the story from which I drew inspiration from this story, Srelex, I hope you do not mind me using your idea. I will try to keep this as different as I can from your story. I will admit, I've thought about this sort of idea for years, but never really did anything about it. It was your story that really encouraged to write this. I give you the credit for originally writing up this concept, and will try to keep my story as original as possible.**

 **That's enough for now. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 1- The War Is Over.. Or is it?**

On the grounds of Hogwarts castle, Lord Voldemort breathed in the air and let a smirk cross his face. It had been three weeks since he had defeated Harry Potter and ended all resistance to his rule.

Following his victory at the Battle of Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix and Potter's friends had disappeared into hiding. His Death Eaters had been hunting them for two weeks now. They had not yet found anyone, but Voldemort was patient. They could not hide forever.

Since his victory, he had come out in open subjugation of Muggles. The Muggles now knew of the Wizarding World, and were now ruled by wizards. Many Muggles had slaughtered as a show of force, and were now slaves to his regime.

The Muggle military had tried to put up a fight against him, but had failed. When it became clear their defeat was inevitable, a portion of the Muggle military had fled the country. Many more had gone into hiding. But much of the rest had been put under the Imperius Curse, and were now yet another part of his army.

School at Hogwarts had resumed, but all the teachers were Death Eaters. The previous teachers at Hogwarts had also gone into hiding after the battle, and had to be replaced.

As he looked up at the sky, Voldemort relished in his victory. Britain was now his. He could now proceed with his plans to expand his reign to North America.

Several hundred miles to the south, in a special underground hideout, the Muggle Prime Minister and the royal family sat in a small room. The Prime Minister had been placed under the Imperius Curse, only for him and the royal family to be rescued by Kingsley Shacklebolt and a witch named Minerva McGonagall shortly after. They had been hiding out in this special shelter ever since. The Prime Minister had sent out reports of what had happened to British allies, requesting assistance. Shacklebolt had sent messages to the wizarding governments of many of those countries, explaining the situation, and requesting they inform their Muggle governments about everything. So far, there had been no reply.

The Prime Minister sighed and put his head in his hands. How could things have gone so horribly wrong? How could Voldemort have defeated the one meant to kill him? And now, his beloved country was under the iron rule of Voldemort. Even a portion of his military now served the evil wizard, thanks to the Imperius Curse.

Shacklebolt put his hand on the Prime Minister's shoulder. "It's okay Prime Minister. This is not your fault at all. You weren't prepared for this. And don't forget, not all hope is lost. You have contacted your allies." "Yet, they have not responded," said the Prime Minister, "It is hopeless. Britain is lost."

Suddenly, a radio in the center of the room began to crackle. A staticy voice called through it, "Calling the Prime Minister. Come in, Prime Minister."

The Prime Minister was instantly at the radio. He tuned it so the connection was more clear, then called into it, "This is the Prime Minister. Who is this?"

"It is Admiral White," came the response. The Prime Minister felt a glimmer of hope. Admiral White was the commander in chief of the Royal Navy. He had been able to escape with a small force of ships when Voldemort was finishing his takeover of Britain.

"Admiral White? Is it really you?" asked the Prime Minister. "Yes, it is," replied the Admiral.

He paused for a second, then said, "Don't you worry, Prime Minister. Help is on the way."

Far to the south, near the town of Ilfracombe, Yaxley looked out to sea. He was one of the Death Eaters assigned to hunt down escaped Hogwarts teachers, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and friends of Harry Potter. His trail had taken him to Ilfracombe, where had stopped briefly to enjoy himself.

Life had been fairly easy since the death of Harry Potter and the defeat of the Order. As he looked out at ocean, he thought of going to Hogsmeade for a visit to the Three Broomsticks.

As he was looking out to sea, he suddenly saw something. Shapes on the water. He quickly realized they were ships. Lots of ships.

He pulled out a pair of Omnioculars and put them to his eyes. Dozens of ships spread out across the sea, miles out to sea, but slowly closing in. There were two lines of ships. One that was slowly approaching the coast mostly contained what looked like transport ships. The rest of the ships in that line, and all of the ones further out to sea were much different, and it quickly became clear what they were. Muggle warships.

Yaxley was shocked. He though the Muggle Navy had either been disabled or placed under the Dark Lord's control. Only a few ships had been able to escape. Definitely not enough to form a fleet this big.

Then, he noticed something through his Omnioculars. Most of these ships looked much different than the ones in the Muggle Navy. There were several that were absolutely massive with flat decks. On those flat decks were parked a number of those Muggle flying contraptions. Airplanes, Yaxley remembered they were called. One of the biggest he saw had a large number 68 painted right at the front of its flat deck.

Then, he saw something else. The big ship with the 68 was flying an American flag. Looking among the other ships, he saw most of them were also flying American flags, though he also spotted the flags of Canada, Spain, Portugal, and Germany.

As he was reeling from this, he saw smaller boats peeling away from the first line of ships. These boats were packed with equipment, a Muggle vehicle, and a number of armed Muggles. The boats moved ahead of the first line before stopping to bob in the waves.

As he watched these boats, he saw a flash of light. Looking back to the second line of ships, he saw a cloud of smoke and flame appear on the front of one of the ships next to the big one with the 68. Then, he saw a trail of smoke rise out of that cloud. At its head was a thin, long object, spewing flames out of one end. He recognized what it was. A missile, the Muggles called it.

Looking across the line of ships, he saw more of these missiles launching. At the same time, he saw airplanes taking off from the really big ships.

As more airplanes launched, he heard small booms. Looking at the first line of ships, he saw the warships mixed in among the cargo ships begin to fire their guns. Some of them launched missiles of their own.

Yaxley looked on in shock. Then, he noticed the first missile to be launched was coming almost straight at him. As it flew over his head, he saw through his Omnioculars, which he briefly put in slow motion, writing on the nose of the missile.

 **EAT THIS, SNAKE-FACE!**

The missile flew past Yaxley and dove down onto a Muggle bunker behind him, placed to defend the area. A huge fireball engulfed the position, the first of many to hit England as the forces of Lord Voldemort found themselves plunged into a new war against an enemy they had never anticipated.

 **I'll end there.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I wanted to show the start of the war against NATO from the magical perspective. Most of the remaining chapters will be from the point of view of NATO forces. Also, the big ship with the 68 on its bow is the USS Nimitz. Also, this story, unlike** _ **Shock and Awe**_ **, takes place in 1998.**

 **I don't know when I'll update next. So, until then, review, and have a good summer.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Operation Dragon Fang

**Hey guys. I'm back with Chapter 2.**

 **This chapter will feature the start of the invasion. I'll also reveal the entire makeup of the naval and land forces committed to the invasion.**

 **Also, just so you guys know, this story actually does have a main character. It's not a wizard or witch.**

 **Finally, there will be some British forces involved that weren't taken over by Voldemort or forced into hiding. They will be described as forces of Free Britain.**

 **Chapter 2- Operation Dragon Fang**

 _England really is beautiful. It's too bad we have to invade it. Never thought this would happen between America and England._

This was what was on the mind of Admiral Daniel Kimball from his position atop the bridge of the _USS Nimitz_ as he looked out at the coast of England near Ilfracombe. His flagship was cruising slowly at 5 knots at a position 70 miles south-west of Ilfracombe.

Admiral Kimball was the overall commander of the invasion fleet that was currently surrounding England. The fleet had been underway for over a week, and had slowly been surrounding the island nation since the previous evening. According to members of MI5 who had gone underground and were spying on the enemy, Voldemort and his regime was not yet aware of the presence of the invasion forces.

Though he had seen evidence proving its existence, Admiral Kimball still could hardly believe that magic really existed. He had been raised to believe magic was a thing of fantasy. Now, here he was, leading a fleet of NATO ships that was preparing to invade England to free it from the iron rule of wizards, led by a wizard more evil than anything the world had ever seen. He also could hardly believe the description of the various creatures this Voldemort had that he would be using against them. He was also worried that a large portion of the British military was under Voldemort's control. That would make things much more complicated.

The Admiral turned to the man beside him and said, "Aircraft readiness?" "We can have them in the air within an hour," said Admiral Samuel Cunningham. Admiral Cunningham was a group commander of the invasion fleet. The fleet was divided into four groups, each made up of a certain kind of ship, and each led by an American admiral.

The first group was comprised of aircraft carriers. The group was led by Admiral Cunningham, who had command of 15 ships. The group was led by 6 US supercarriers: the _USS Constellation_ , the _USS Enterprise_ , the _USS John F Kennedy_ , the _USS Dwight D. Eisenhower_ , the _USS George Washington_ , and, the flagship of the whole fleet, the _USS Nimitz_. The group also included 6 US amphibious assault ships: the _USS Tarawa_ , the _USS Belleau Wood_ , the _USS Saipan_ , the _USS Wasp_ , the _USS Essex_ , and the _USS Kearsarge_. Also in the group were three carriers from other NATO nations: the Free British carrier _HMS Invincible_ , the French carrier _Foch_ , and the Italian carrier _Giuseppe Garibaldi_.

The second group was comprised of the remaining surface warships, comprising cruisers, destroyers, and frigates. Many of the ships were American. There were 10 cruisers, all of them American: two California class cruisers (the _California_ and the _South Carolina_ ), and 8 Ticonderoga class cruisers; the _USS Ticonderoga_ , the _USS Yorktown_ , the _USS Leyte Gulf_ , the _USS San Jacinto_ , the _USS Normandy_ , the _USS Philippine Sea_ , the _USS Anzio_ , & the _USS Gettysburg_. There were 28 American destroyers: 2 from the Kidd class ( _USS Scott_ & _USS Chandler_ ), 13 from the Spruance class ( _USS Spruance, USS Hewitt, USS Elliot, USS John Young, USS O'Brien, USS Stump, USS John Hancock, USS John Rodgers, USS Cushing, USS Harry W. Hill, USS O'Bannon, USS Fife,_ and _USS Fletcher_ ), and 13 Arleigh Burke class destroyers ( _USS Arleigh Burke, USS Barry, USS John Paul Jones, USS Stout, USS John S. McCain, USS Mitscher, USS Russell, USS Fitzgerald, USS Gonzalez, USS Cole, USS The Sullivans, USS Ross,_ and _USS Mahan_ ). There were also 22 destroyers from other NATO countries: 4 of Free Britain, 6 from France, 3 from Spain, 4 from Germany, 3 from Italy, and 2 from Canada. And, last of all, there were the frigates. The Americans had sent 10, all from the Oliver Hazard Perry class ( _USS Oliver Hazard Perry, USS Wadsworth, USS Clark, USS John A. Moore, USS Boone, USS Stark, USS John L. Hall, USS Doyle, USS Reuben James,_ and _USS Samuel B. Roberts_ ). Then, there were 41 from other NATO countries: 3 from Free Britain, 6 from France, 4 from Spain, 3 from Portugal, 2 from Belgium, 4 from the Netherlands, 6 from Germany, 5 from Italy, 3 from Norway, 2 from Denmark, and 3 from Canada. This resulted in a grand total of 111 ships, all under the command of Admiral David Scott, who flew his flag aboard the cruiser _USS Leyte Gulf_.

The third group was comprised solely of submarines. There 24 from the U.S.: 4 from the Sturgeon class ( _USS Pogy, USS Hawkbill, USS Billfish,_ and _USS Batfish_ ), 1 from the Seawolf class ( _USS Seawolf_ ), and 19 from the Los Angeles class ( _USS Los Angeles, USS Philadelphia, USS Bremerton, USS Dallas, USS La Jolla, USS Boston, USS Albuquerque, USS San Francisco, USS Houston, USS Providence, USS Chicago, USS Louisville, USS Pasadena, USS Miami, USS Santa Fe, USS Tucson, USS Salt Lake City, USS Pittsburgh, USS Albany,_ and _USS Springfield_ ). There were also 33 from NATO allies: 4 from Free Britain, 5 from France, 2 from Spain, 2 from Portugal, 3 from the Netherlands, 6 from Germany, 3 from Italy, 3 from Norway, 2 from Denmark, and 3 from Canada. This added up to 57 subs, all under the command of Vice Admiral Fred Mancuso, who flew his flag on the _USS Dallas_.

Overall, among the first three groups were 183 warships. The fourth group was comprised solely of the transports carrying troops and supplies. The fourth group was under the command of 2 star Rear Admiral Adam Norrington.

Admiral Kimball stared at the beaches next to Ilfracombe where US Marines would shortly be landing. Ilfracombe was one of three landing sites for the first phase of the invasion. The other two were the Cliffs of Dover and a place called Port Talbot in Wales, which was just across the bay from Ilfracombe.

The invasion fleet was divided up to provide cover for each of the landing sites and to form a blockade around England. Three US carriers, the _Nimitz_ , _Enterprise_ , and _Constellation_ , were covering the landing sites at Ilfracombe and Port Talbot. The _George Washington_ and _John F Kennedy_ were stationed about 50 miles south of Dover, covering the landing beaches there. The _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ was stationed off the coast of Northern Scotland to keep watch on the northern end of Britain and prevent any attempt at escape to the north. The other three carriers of other NATO nations were stationed in the Channel. Three of the American amphibious assault ships were stationed with the _Nimitz_ 's group, and the other three off the Cliffs of Dover. 80 of the surface warships were either protecting the carriers in the south, or were supposed to provide fire support for the landings. There were also 5 submarines in the bay off Ilfracombe, and 4 more off the Cliffs of Dover. The rest, along with the remaining 33 surface warships, formed a ring around Britain, preventing any escape or attempt at attack by sea.

Admiral Kimball made a radio call to the HMS Invincible. "This is Admiral Kimball. Get me General Watson." General Watson was the British general in charge of the NATO ground forces. He was one of only two British Army generals to escape the country before Voldemort took over.

Seconds later, General Watson returned Kimball's call. "Admiral, this is General Watson." "What's the status of the landing forces?"

A total of 450,000 NATO troops had been mobilized for this operation. The U.S. had sent 292,000 troops (72,000 Marines, and 220,000 from the US Army). There were also 16,000 from Free Britain, 28,000 from France, 18,000 from Spain, 6,000 from Portugal, 5,000 from Belgium, 10,000 from the Netherlands, 24,000 from Germany, 32,000 from Italy, 4,000 from Norway, 3,000 from Denmark, and 12,000 from Canada. Most of these troops were waiting in France to be airlifted to Britain once the invasion forces captured airstrips in Britain. However, 80,000 of them were waiting on transports, ready to begin landing at their assigned beaches. 20,000 US Marines were assigned to land at Port Talbot. 20,000 US Marines and 10,000 Free British soldiers were assigned to land at Ilfracombe. 15,000 US Marines and 15,000 French soldiers were assigned to land at the Cliffs of Dover. A further 20,000 soldiers of the US Army were waiting on the coast of France to be ferried to the Cliffs of Dover once the area had been captured.

General Watson responded to the Admiral. "All soldiers are ready to go. We commence in an hour, correct?" "Correct," said Admiral Kimball.

The Admiral turned to the captain of the _Nimitz_ , Captain Henry Johnston. "Captain, I am off to my quarters." "Understood, Admiral," said the Captain.

"Admiral's off the bridge," the Captain said moments later as Kimball left the bridge with Admiral Cunningham. They quickly made their way to Kimball's quarters.

As they entered the room, their eyes were instantly directed towards a large screen that displayed a live feed of President Bill Clinton, who was directing the invasion, and on whose order the fleet had to wait before initiating the invasion.

Both Admirals came to a stop before the screen and saluted the president. "Mr. President," Admiral Kimball acknowledged. "Admiral," President Clinton responded.

"Is the fleet in position?" President Clinton asked. "Yes. The blockade has been formed and the landing support ships are in position. All aircraft can be launched within an hour, and the troops are ready to go. We are ready to commence the invasion at any point." "Excellent, Admiral," said President Clinton, "You are cleared to proceed. Commence in at 0900 as planned."

The invasion, codenamed Operation Dragon Fang, was due to commence at 9:00 Zulu time, in 45 minutes. No warning or ultimatum had been issued to Voldemort. American and French wizarding authorities had said he definitely wouldn't heed it, nor did he deserve it. The invasion was meant to be a surprise, so as to give NATO the best advantage.

"Copy that, Mr. President," replied Admiral Kimball. "Very well. You a free to go, Admiral," said President Clinton. The two Admirals saluted the president again, then left the room and returned to the bridge.

"Admiral's on the bridge!" called Captain Johnston as Kimball and Cunningham came onto the bridge. Kimball didn't say a word as he walked to the viewport and looked down at the Nimitz' vast flight deck.

10 minutes after returning to the bridge, at 0830 Zulu time, Kimball turned to Captain Johnston. "Call the ship to General Quarters." Then, turning to one of his personal staff, he said. "Send a message to the whole fleet. All ships to battlestations."

As the man hurried to comply, the Nimitz' executive officer (XO) activated the ship's intercom system. The words he spoke were broadcast loud throughout the whole ship.

"General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands, man your battlestations!" At these words, every person aboard the massive carrier responded with trained efficiency. Every man and woman rushed to their battlestations. At the same time, pilots who had been getting dressed and undergoing briefings below deck raced topside, helmets under their arms. At the same time, General Quarters alarms began sounding on other ships.

In minutes, the flight deck was a flurry of activity. Pilots were racing everywhere, climbing up ladders and leaping into their cockpits. Deck crews hurried across the deck as fast as they dared, ferrying bombs, missiles, and drop tanks to waiting fighters. Others were hurrying to get the planes fueled up, ready to go. The first few planes to be prepared were taxied up to the catapults. This action was repeated on the decks of the other 5 supercarriers, and the three smaller carriers in the Channel.

Pretty soon, all aircraft assigned to the initial airstrikes were fueled, armed, and powered up. All pilots were sitting in their cockpits, ready to go as soon as possible.

From the remainder of the time, the whole fleet was rather still and quiet. At 0857 Zulu time, Admiral Kimball gave the order for all carriers to increase speed to 25 knots and turn into the wind, currently blowing at 21 knots, in order to give their aircraft maximum lift for take off.

Admiral Kimball watched the clock carefully. At the stroke of 0900, Admiral Kimball said in a raised voice, "Send out an emergency Flash message to all warships! Time is 0900 Zulu. Initiate Operation Dragon Fang! Repeat, initiate Operation Dragon Fang! Attack! Attack! Attack!"

Just a second later, in the shooter's position forward of the first two catapults, the shooter flipped the switches. The catapults of the _Nimitz_ sprang forward, hurling four F-14 Tomcats into the air. Immediately, 4 more Tomcats started taxiing up to the catapults.

Already in the process of receiving the message, the launching of the Tomcats was a signal to the rest of the fleet that the invasion was beginning.

From his position on the bridge, Admiral Kimball looked over at the destroyer _USS John Paul Jones_ , cruising about 200 yards off the port side of the carrier. For a few seconds, the destroyer was calm. Then, the bow of the ship was engulfed in smoke and flame. A split second later, the first of 59 Tomahawk cruise missiles launched in the opening minutes of Operation Dragon Fang appeared out of the smoke. It flew straight up for about 100 feet before nosing over onto a course for its target, a heavy bunker close to the landing beaches at Ilfracombe.

Looking out over the other warships, Kimball saw more Tomahawks launching and heading towards their targets across Britain. Meanwhile, across the bay, F-14s were launching from the _Enterprise_ and _Constellation_.

As more aircraft continued launching from all carriers, at the three landing sites, cruisers, destroyers, and frigates that were escorting the transports opened fire with their five inch guns, hurling shells inland to soften up any defenses. A few Los Angeles class submarines stood on standby with Tomahawks armed with cluster munition warheads in case they were needed.

In minutes, the whole of the Navy's airstrike was in the air. From the five US carriers covering the landing beaches came 72 F-14 Tomcats armed for air superiority, 126 F/A-18 Hornets armed for ground attack, and 16 EA-6B Prowlers for jamming support. The _Foch_ put up 8 F-8 Crusaders and 10 Dassault Super Etendards. Together, the _Invincible_ and _Giuseppe Garibaldi_ put 25 Harriers into the air. This amounted to 257 aircraft.

As the Navy aerial strike force moved towards the coast, radar stations began picking them up. Men under the Imperius Curse were about send a warning to Voldemort's military headquarters in London when their radar sets lit up even brighter. Looking at them again, they realized the Navy airplanes were not their biggest worry. Many more airplanes were converging on Britain, and they weren't from the Navy.

The NATO air forces were also taking part in the initial air strikes. Aircraft of most of the European countries, and American A-10 strike fighters, were stationed in France, except those of Spain, Portugal, and Italy, which were operating out of Spanish and Portuguese airfields. However, all American and Canadian aircraft, except American A-10s, were flying out of bases in America, Canada, and Iceland. All US and Canadian aircraft flying out of bases in America and Canada had launched hours earlier. After joining up with aircraft flying out of Iceland, they had all refueled before pressing on towards Britain. All other aircraft had launched more recently. Now, they were all almost to Britain.

The strike force from NATO air forces was massive. The US alone had almost 450 aircraft: 100 F-15Cs for fighter protection, 80 F-15Es, 140 F-16s, 100 A-10s out of France, 16 B-52s, and 6 B-1B bombers. The Canadian Air Force sent 50 F/A-18s. Free Britain sent 32 Tornados, 16 Jaguars, and 21 Harriers. The French Air Force sent in 86 Mirage 2000s and 30 Mirage F1s. The rest of the participating NATO countries sent 200 F-4 Phantoms, 100 F/A-18s, 100 Tornados, and 100 F-16s. This all added up to 1,177 aircraft. Combined with the Navy, Voldemort now had 1,434 NATO aircraft, flown by NATO's best pilots, bearing down on him, the greatest aerial armada ever assembled since the days of World War II.

At a radar station near Ilfracombe, a radar operator, upon realizing the size of the aerial strike force bearing down on England, turned to his radioman and said, "Warn Headquarters." The radioman turned to the radio, but he didn't get the chance. Because a HARM missile from a low-flying F/A-18 struck the station and destroyed it.

However, other radar stations were able to warn Voldemort's HQ. The Royal Air Force under his command scrambled 59 Tornadoes and 37 Harriers to intercept the incoming strike force. However, an E-3 Sentry and E-2 Hawkeyes patrolling off the coast picked up the fighters. Most of the strike force held back while the F-14s and F-15Cs moved in to handle the the threat. An initial volley of AMRAAM, Sparrow, and Phoenix missiles brought down 52 of the 96 British fighters. A flurry of sprawling dogfights erupted over Britain that saw all of the remaining British fighters shot down, against the loss of 2 F-14s and 1 F-15C.

Once the call was made that the skies were clear, the rest of the attack force moved in. Once over England, they separated, each aircraft heading for their targets.

From the bridge of the _Nimitz_ , Admiral Kimball was monitoring everything, and was pleased with how the early stages of Operation Dragon Fang were progressing.

At 1015 Zulu time, the ships conducting the shore bombardment ceased fire. Landing boats began peeling off from transports, as Harriers and attack helicopters aboard the six American amphibious assault ships began warming up to be transferred to shore to provide support from the troops once they were ashore.

At 1030 Zulu, Admiral Kimball sent on an order to the transports. "All troops, begin landing operations. Godspeed and good luck."

 **Let's stop this chapter there. The next chapter will feature the landings, and introduce us to our main character.**

 **I'm sorry if this was packed with too much info. I'm just weird that way.**

 **It's late, and I have little else to say. So, let's just end there. Please don't forget to review.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Landings

**Hello. I am back with Chapter 3.**

 **I haven't updated this in a while. And I know I said that would be the case for this story. But I decided I wanted to write another chapter now.**

 **This chapter will feature the start of the landings and the first day of the invasion. It will focus mostly on the landings near Ilfracombe. It will also feature the introduction to our main character. A large portion of the chapters will include him.**

 **Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 3- The Landings**

 _Nice day for an invasion._

That's the thought that ran through Blake's head as he watched the beach ahead of him.

Sergeant Blake Williams of the US Marine Corps was one of the 20,000 US Marines assigned to land on the beaches near Ilfracombe. He was known as one of the best shooters of the 2nd Marine Division. He was leading a squad of about 80 men who were part of the troops landing on a beach just to the west of Ilfracombe, codenamed Dragon Beach.

His landing boat carried his squad and a Humvee. Most of the initial landing boats only carried troops and Humvees. The heavier equipment, such as tanks, artillery, and other heavy equipment would be brought ashore when the beach had been captured and the forces had begun moving inland.

At 1015 Zulu time, a message was sent out from General Watson, the British general in charge of the ground forces. Admiral Kimball had given the go ahead. The landing boat's engine began to rev up as it moved towards the beach.

"Alright, men! Let's get ready!" Sergeant Williams yelled to the men on the boat. A chorus of "Oorah!" met his statement. Williams turned to look ahead at the beach.

He could still hardly believe what this invasion entailed. It was whack enough that he would have to fight against British military units who would kill forces they had called allies for years. But wizards, witches, and all the magical creatures friendly wizards and witches had briefed them on. It was mind-boggling.

As the landing boat moved ahead, Sergeant Williams looked carefully at the beach ahead. He could see smoke hovering above and beyond it from five inch shells fired by the cruisers, destroyers, and frigates just offshore. He could also see a column of thick black smoke rising from further inland where a Tomahawk had destroyed a big, major bunker complex. He could hear the rumble of jet engines, though they were faint. He could only see a few air superiority fighters in the general area. All attack fighters were currently working on hitting their targets inland.

As they neared the beach, and came within easy artillery range of the shore, Williams braced himself for artillery fire to be sent their way. However, no shells came their way.

Slowly, the boats drew within half a mile of the shore. "Weapons ready, men!" shouted Sergeant Williams. The Marines checked their M16s to make sure they were operational, made sure their grenades were secured. A few of the men hefted flamethrowers and bazookas. The gunner on the Humvee ensured his 20mm gun was loaded and operational.

As the landing boat drew within a hundred yards, Williams shouted, "Get ready!" He adjusted his grip on his M16. _You better be ready for us, snake-face_ , Williams thought, using the nickname many Americans forces had begun using for Voldemort, _cuz we're coming for you._

(40 miles out to sea)

In the CIC of the _Nimitz_ , Admiral Kimball was monitoring the landings. The first landing boats had just hit the beaches at Dover. They reported only minimal resistance. So far, only about 100 Imperiused British soldiers had been seen at the landing beaches, with a few artillery pieces. About 4 wizards had attacked the troops, but French wizards among the landing forces had dealt with them. The first of the Ilfracombe landing boats were seconds from landing. The boats heading towards the Port Talbot beaches were just under a mile from the shore. So far, none of Voldemort's forces had been spotted at either the Ilfracombe or Port Talbot landing sites.

Kimball smiled. This invasion was going off without a hitch so far.

(Dragon Beach)

The boat hit the sand at Dragon Beach, the first boat to land at Ilfracombe. The front of the boat dropped open. In seconds, Sergeant Williams raced out of the boat, holding his M16 at the ready. The rest of the 80 men in his squad raced out behind him, along with an American wizard in the squad who was there for help against magical forces. The Humvee remained in the boat for the moment.

Williams and his men raced away from the boat before dropping to the sand about 10 yards from the water, as did the rest of his squad. By this point, other boats had hit the sand, and Marines were rushing out. They also hit the sand . But not a shot was being fired at them. Save the sand of the moving boats and the Marines moving onto the beach, the area was quiet. There was no sign of any resistance.

"Move! Move! Move!" shouted Williams he jumped up and raced up the beach, his men following him.

The squad made it almost to the back of the beach before Williams dropped again. The rest of his men did the same. At the same time, the Humvee began rolling out of the boat.

For several moments, the Marines stayed pressed against the sand. When they heard no shots or noises besides those behind them, they slowly stood up. "Forward, men! Let's get off the beach!" shouted Williams. He moved forward, his men following him. In seconds, they were officially off the beach and making tracks inland. Behind them, the Humvee slowly moved up the beach. At the same time, more of the 20,000 men assigned to land at Dragon Beach were moving up the beach.

As the soldiers moved inland, Williams shouted, "Stay alert!"

No sooner did he say that than he heard the sound of helicopter blades. He stopped for a second. There were supposed to be Apaches coming in from the amphibious assault ships off the coast. But, after a second, he realized something. The sound of the helicopters was coming from ahead, not from behind.

"Hostiles incoming! Everyone take cover!" Williams shouted.

The Marines reacted smartly. They headed towards any potential cover. Some retreated back to the beach and dug themselves in. Williams hurried back to the edge of the beach, hiding behind the ridge that separated the beach from the grassland beyond it, aiming his M16 up into the air.

Then, he saw them. Six British Apache attack helicopters, all armed to the teeth, slowly closing in on the landing beach.

Williams was dismayed. The Marines didn't have any adequate defense against attack helicopters yet. That equipment hadn't been brought ashore yet.

Williams activated his radio, calling out to the _Nimitz_. "This is Sergeant Blake Williams of the 2nd Marine Division, calling in from my position on Dragon Beach. We have six Apaches bearing down on us, and we have no air defenses. Requesting immediate support."

"Standby," replied a controller on the _Nimitz_. A few seconds later, the controller said, "Sergeant, we have support incoming. 2 F-15s. They'll be at your position momentarily."

Only a moment later, the sound of 30 mm cannons ripped through the air. Streams of bullets lanced across the Marine lines. A number of men screamed as they were killed. One Apache fired a pair of rockets at men coming off another landing boat. About a dozen men were killed, and their Humvee was destroyed.

Then, the roar of jet engines came. The Marines looked up as the two F-15s roared in. One launched a Sparrow missile, bringing down one of the Apaches.

The two Eagles streaked by the attack helicopters, which scattered. The F-15s looped around, ready to engage again. However, these F-15s had already spent much of their weapons engaging British fighters under Voldemort's control. Each only had one missile left now, and only the wingman had any ammunition left in his cannon.

But, this was not going to stop the Eagle pilots. The wingman locked himself onto an Apache that was heading for a boat that had just hit the beach. His last Sidewinder sprang from its launch rails and shredded the helicopter, which crashed on the beach, killing 2 Marines. The leader pursued an Apache that was fleeing towards Ilfracombe itself. He locked up the chopper and launched a Sidewinder, bringing down a third Apache.

His weapons now spent, the lead F-15 pulled up into a climb, while his wingman snapped his Eagle into a tight turn, looking for an Apache to use his gun on. He spotted one that was firing on some Marines dug in on the back of the beach. He turned towards it, put the helicopter in his gunsight, and fired off the rest of his ammunition. The 20 mm shells ripped the tail off the helicopter and tore up its main rotor. The flaming helicopter spun to the ground and crashed.

The wingman made a few fake passes, succeeding in temporarily scaring off the two remaining helicopters. However, his low fuel gauge soon guided him to pull away and leave with his leader to find a tanker.

On the ground, Williams watched in dismay as the two Eagles left. They had brought down 4 of the Apaches. But two more remained. Those last two continued retreating for a few moments, before they apparently realized the Eagles really were gone. Then, they turned around and started heading back towards the beach.

"Get ready, men! Let's bring those choppers down!" shouted Williams. The Marines raised their M16s, pointing them towards the incoming attack helicopters. But, right as the Apaches started to fire their cannons, and the Marines started to fire back, the sound of incoming helicopters intensified. Except, this time, it was coming from the behind.

Williams turned around. From the direction of the _USS Tarawa_ came two American Apaches, heading straight for their British counterparts.

A series of cheers and "Oorah!"s rose from the Marines as the American Apaches raced over the crouching Marines. The two British Apaches realized they were about to be engaged. One turned to engage the American Apaches, while the second turned to retreat.

One of the American Apaches pursued the fleeing british Apache and fired a Stinger air-to-air missile. The Stinger detonated just behind the tail. The explosion tore up the tail of the helicopter, which went spinning down in flames.

The other two Apaches merged with each other. The American Apache dodged a stream of 30mm cannon fire. As the two helicopters moved the side to fly past each other, the American Apache stopped in midair, rotated, and let loose with its 30mm cannon. The stream of cannon rounds from such close range completely shredded the final British Apache. The flaming wreckage fell to the ground, crashing just beyond the beach.

"Oorah!" the Marines shouted as the two Apaches circled protectively over their heads. The Apaches continued that for another minute as more boats started hitting the shore and the Marines regrouped. Then, the two helicopters turned and flew further inland to scout for threats.

Williams did a quick check in with his men. 6 had been lost in the helicopter attack. The others were eager to get moving, and the squad's Humvee was undamaged. "Alright, men. Move out!" shouted Williams. He then turned and charged off the beach, his men and their Humvee following him.

William's squad made it about half a mile inland, then halted. The orders were for the original 5,000 troops to hit the beach were to secure the beach itself, then move inland about half a mile and set up a defensive perimeter around the beach. The original 5,000 were only landing with Humvees and their weapons. Once those 5,000 had secured the area and established the line, then the rest of the troops, heavier equipment, supplies, and extra ammunition would begin landing.

As the men of William's squad dug themselves in, ready to defend against incoming threats, Williams looked back at the beach. The first 5,000 troops had already landed, and the defensive line was almost finished being assembled. The first of the larger landing boats, loaded down with supplies, was nearing the shore, as was a landing craft that was transporting an M1 Abrams tank.

Williams looked back inland. There was no sign of any incoming hostiles. So, he called out to his men, "Sit back, men. Looks like we're in the clear now." He passed out a box of chocolate bars, and watched as his men snacked on them.

( _HMS Invincible_ )

From the CIC of the _HMS Invincible_ , British General Watson, overall commander of the ground forces, was monitoring the invasion. So far, all of the original landing forces were ashore and had established defensive perimeters around the landing beaches. Now, the landings of the rest of the troops and the rest of their equipment were about to begin. That would take hours, but, once those landings had been completed, then the troops would begin moving on to secure their next objectives. The Port Talbot landing force would capture the town, then head east towards Cardiff, Wales, to secure both the town and the airport. The Ilfracombe landing forces would surround the town and capture it. Then, the Dover landing forces would move north about 10 miles, then start advancing west towards capturing the Gatwick Airport, then move on to a rendezvous with the other forces.

Reports were also coming in the most of the attack fighters and bombers had finished hitting their targets, and were heading for bases in France, Belgium, and Spain. Dozens of important military targets across Britain had been destroyed, and much of Voldemort's command and control had been crippled.

Watson grinned as he looked at the displays before him. "This is going very well," he said to himself.

(Several hours later, area around Ilfracombe)

Williams shifted his grip on his M16 as he and and his men continued their march. Most of the troops and equipment had been landed by now. 5,000 troops were remaining behind to guard the beach while the last troops and equipment were landed. The remaining 13,000 men, along with 7,000 of the Free British soldiers that had landed at Centaur Beach to the east of Ilfracombe, accompanied by 15 American and 3 Free British tanks, were now closing in on Ilfracombe.

6 Apaches from the _Tarawa_ and _Saipan_ had advanced ahead and were currently above the town, scouting for hostile forces. One had been shot at, and the person who fired the missile had escaped. But, another Apache had found a mountain troll that was being held in a cage and put it out of its misery with a Hellfire missile. Other than that, the Apaches had not found any of Voldemort's forces. But, a Resistance fighter had sent a message a short time ago saying that Voldemort still had forces in Ilfracombe.

That worried Williams. If the Apaches couldn't find the rest of Voldemort's forces, then that meant they were probably going to be using guerilla tactics, or trying to ambush NATO forces.

As they neared the outskirts of Ilfracombe, Williams shouted to his men, "Alright, boys. Eyes sharp and weapons tight. Keep your eyes peeled for unfriendlies." He paused for a moment, then shouted, "Alright, boys. Let's move!"

Williams' 74 men, their Humvee, a second squad of 75 men, their Humvee, and an M1 were the first American forces to enter Ilfracombe. They had their weapons locked and loaded, ready for any of Voldemort's forces to show themselves.

As they marched down the street into Ilfracombe, Williams noticed something. The town, save for the sound of the circling Apaches, was eerily silent. There was no sign of any of Voldemort's forces or any civilians. The latter was the more worrisome. Williams thought that the British civilians would be very welcoming of their liberators given what he knew of the conditions under Voldemort's rule. But where were they?

"Stay alert, boys!" Williams shouted, "They could be anywhere. Be ready for anything!" The men stayed quiet, but Williams knew they understood.

Suddenly, the crack of a rifle shot echoed through the air. One of Williams' men dropped dead without a sound, his brains blown out. Two more shots echoed. Another of Williams' men, along with one of the men from the other squad, dropped dead.

"Take cover!" Williams shouted. His men ran for cover, as well as the men of the second squad. The men took cover inside buildings, behind cars, or other objects offering sufficient cover. Williams himself took cover behind a large mailbox on the side of the street. As the men raced for cover, more rifle shots dropped three more of his men, and two from the second squad.

After he had taken cover, Williams looked around to see where the shots were coming from. He saw two snipers with their rifles aimed at his men. One was situated on the roof of a shop just across the street. The second was on the roof of a hotel a little further down the street.

Williams had a perfect line of sight to the first sniper. He aimed his M16 and fired a few rounds. The bullets hit the man in the chest, sending him flying back and killing him. The second sniper jerked off another shot, missing his target. Then, the sound of an artillery piece firing pierced the air. The next second, the top of the hotel exploded, and the second sniper was incinerated. Looking back the way he had come, he saw a small cloud of smoke at the end of the barrel of the M1's gun, confirming where the shell had come from.

"Move!" Williams shouted, and his men started moving.

As they advanced down the street, his radio crackled to life. "US Marines, come in." Williams picked up his radio and said, "This is Sergeant Williams, 2nd Marine Division. I copy you."

"This is Lieutenant George Middleton, Royal Army. We are moving into Ilfracombe from the east. We have encountered about 100 of our countrymen who are under the Imperius Curse. They are giving us some trouble, but we will be able to get through them soon enough."

"Copy that. We've only encountered two snipers. So far, no other resistance," responded Williams. "Understood. We'll see you soon," called back the Lieutenant. Then, the radio went quiet.

"Forward, men!" he shouted, and the Marines hustled down the street. A minute later, they ran into a squad of 20 British men under the Imperius Curse who had taken shelter inside a few homes, and were shooting at the them through the windows. The Marines sent sprays of bullets at the homes, killing 14 men,while losing 5 of their own. The remaining six were Stunned by three wizards, and taken back to be transported to the Ilfracombe prison once the town was fully under NATO control, where they would be kept until the Curse could be removed or broken.

Williams spurred his men on. However, as they reached an intersection, they saw forms moving towards them from ahead, the right, and the left. Williams pulled out his binoculars to take a closer look. The things moving towards them looked like rotten corpses.

"Holy s***!" Williams exclaimed to himself. He took a quick look over, and guessed their numbers at about 1,000, give or take a hundred. Then, he felt someone come up beside him. Looking, he saw Ted Grant, the American wizard tasked to his squad. He was gripping the M16 he had been issued.

"Sergeant, those are Inferi. Corpses enchanted by Dark Magic to essentially come alive and follow a Dark Wizard's orders. They're basically what you know in your Muggle culture as zombies."

"You've got to be kidding me," Williams said, "Zombies? Well, this operation just took a step up on the weirdness scale."

Suddenly, the other two wizards with the second squad raced forward. Ted and the other two wizard took up position at each part of the intersection. They put away their guns, pulled out their wands, and said a few quick incantations. Streams of flame suddenly shot out of their wands,curling around to form up behind the incoming zombies, or Inferi as Ted called them. The zombies seemed to freak out, especially when the flames started to come upon their sides as well.

Ted shouted as loud as he could, "Inferi love the dark and cold. Fire is their main weakness. They hate it!" Williams got the point, then shouted, "Flamethrowers!"

About a dozen Marines holding flamethrowers rushed forward, four grouping around each wizard. The let loose with their flamethrowers, incinerating a few Inferi and driving the rest back. The Marines' flamethrowers and the wizards' flames had the Inferi trapped. Williams signalled the M1 behind them, which opened fire, sending 4 shells into the group of Inferi directly ahead. Two Apaches came in and unloaded 70mm rockets into the remaining two groups of Inferi, destroying them. The wizards then quenched their flames, and the Marines shut off their flamethrowers. "Advance!" shouted Williams.

As the Marines advanced up the street, Ted came up to Williams. "Remember, Inferi can't just be killed by a shot or two. You pretty much need to completely destroy them in order to stop them." "Got it," said Williams.

The Marines continued their advance up the street. Other than a third sniper, which killed two men before he got blasted the the gunner on Williams' squad's Humvee, they encountered no more resistance.

A few minutes after the Inferi encounter, Williams jumped over a fallen mailbox when the gunner on his Humvee shouted, "Sir! Incoming ahead!"

Williams took out his binoculars and looked ahead. Columns of soldiers,accompanied by a tank, were advancing down the street ahead. Williams was about to order that the M1 behind them open fire when he noticed they were flying two flags: the British flag and the NATO flag. It had been decided before the invasion that Free British forces were to fly both their country's flag and the NATO flag to distinguish them from British forces under Voldemort's control.

"Stand down, boys. They're friendly," Williams shouted.

Just a minute later, Williams walked right up to a man in a British Army uniform. He extended his hand. "Sergeant Blake Williams, US Marine Corps," he said. "Hello, Sergeant. I'm Staff Sergeant Henry Felton, Free British Army," said the Brit.

Williams smiled. "Well, now that we've enjoyed a little meet and greet, how about we finish kicking Snake-Face out of town?" "Sounds jolly good," Sergeant Felton said.

Williams and Felton turned around to work on coordinating their forces. The established a line of troops and tanks along the streets they had used to enter the town. The rest of the forces then moved north-west through the town to the coast, then reversed course and captured the rest of the town.

After they captured the north-eastern half of the town, and were reversing course to finish taking the town, they finally began to see civilians. They appeared in windows, cheering their NATO liberators. One civilian leader came down to bring Sergeant Williams up to date on what had happened lately in the city. Apparently, Voldemort had turned almost 1,800 civilians into Inferi, after killing them, and left them to be used as weapons in the city. Almost a third of the remaining population had been extracted from the city and sent somewhere secret. The rest of the town's population was left alone, relatively speaking, so long as they didn't make trouble for Voldemort.

As the Marines were approaching the border of Ilfracombe, the last place Voldemort's forces still held, they ran into their fiercest resistance so far. 910 British soldiers, 600 Inferi, several armored vehicles, and 4 Challenger tanks, accompanied by 7 wizards. They put up quite a fight. However, the main thing the Marines had that Voldemort's guys didn't have proved their undoing. The patrolling Apaches decimated his forces. Supporting NATO artillery and tank fire eliminated most of the rest before the Marines finished off the last survivors while American wizards took care of Voldemort's wizards. The efficiency of the collaboration between the NATO units helped keep the casualties among the Marines and Free British down to just 107 men.

After the last pocket of resistance was cleared, Williams radioed Colonel Branson, the leader of the Ilfracombe Marines. The Colonel then radioed General Watson on the _Invincible_ , letting him know that Ilfracombe was in NATO hands. The General then ordered that they secure the town and hold the landing beaches, but otherwise, they were to stop offensive operations and bed down for the night.

As Williams prepared for a brief night's sleep in the home of an Ilfracombe citizen who was offering him and some of his men lodging for the night, he counted the cost of the day. 6 of his men had been killed in the brief action on the beach, and 10 more during the taking of Ilfracombe. The Humvee was undamaged, and they still had all their equipment.

Williams sighed and lay back on the bed he had been given. He hoped to get what may be his last good night's sleep for a while before heading out to the bridge in the morning.

( _HMS Invincible_ )

It was now night-time. The sun had set about an hour earlier. In his quarters on the _Invincible_ , General Watson was reviewing the progress of the forces ashore.

The Dover landing force was the first to hit the beach. They had marched 10 miles inland, before they began moving west. They were now almost halfway to the Gatwick Airport, and were bedding down for the night. The troops of the US Army gathered near Normandy were beginning to be ferried to Dover. About half of the 20,000 troops there were already on the beaches at Dover.

The Ilfracombe force had encountered the most resistance of any of the groups when taking their target. They had also been the only force to encounter the monsters known as Inferi. But, Ilfracombe was now under their control, and the troops were bedding down for the night.

The Port Talbot landing force had encountered virtually no resistance in Port Talbot. They had now made it to Cardiff. They were the only force not bedding down for the night, as resistance in Cardiff was stronger than anticipated. They had secured almost half the town, and were just beginning to surround the airport. The Colonel in charge of the force reported heavier casualties than anticipated, mostly due to the actions of wizards. However, based on resistance already encountered, and estimates on Voldemort's remaining forces, the Colonel estimated that the town of Cardiff would be under NATO control within the next 30 to 40 minutes, and within another hour, the Marines would also have seized the airport. Based on that estimate, a pair of C-130s were scheduled to transport troops and equipment to Cardiff, and were scheduled to land at the airport in 2 hours and 15 minutes.

General Watson smiled. The first day of the invasion was going very well. Three towns had already been captured, with a third and its airport almost to that point. Almost 1,200 square miles of British territory was under NATO control, and the numbers of the forces ashore were expected to nearly double by the end of tomorrow.

So far, there had been no communications from Voldemort or his Muggle military leaders. It had been confirmed that most of the communications network in Britain had been disabled by the NATO airstrikes that had proceeded the landings. However, Voldemort had made no attempt to contact NATO, whether through conventional or magical means. But, that didn't bother General Watson. He knew that with magical support, the army under his command far outclassed Voldemort's forces.

 _I hope you're ready for us, Voldemort. Because whether you are or not, you don't stand a chance._

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter won't be up for a while.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


End file.
